Silver Wolf
by Jedimaster1999
Summary: When young Teddy Lupin is out alone he runs into grave danger. With no one around how does he live to tell the tale.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction so sorry if its horrible. If u wanna know more about what I like and what stories I will probably write visit my profile page, which should be complete. the next part of this story should be coming very soon. **

**Sorry the first pargraph of it is bold, idk why**

**It was a chilly october afternoon and teddy was playing on the yard when he heard a sound coming from the wood. He pushed open the back gate and went into the woods...the air was deathly still and the coldness of the breeze chilled teddy to the bones. His hands were sore from the bitterly cold air...so he started his way home. Grandma would probably be making hot soup or something that would warm him up. Then out of no where a black cloaked figure burst out at him. Teddy tried to scream but he couldn't, he felt as if his voice was being sucked out of his mouth. Teddy fell down onto the cold hard ground...he was scared but couldn't call out. Then he saw the memory of hogwarts after the battle was done...the horrible blood that was spilt on the ground everywhere...the injured people..and worst of all his parents bodies...he tried to cry...but he couldn't...these horrible images wouldn't leave, and neither did the horrible black cloaked demons. **

He felt no more energy left in him, all the happiness in hike was sucked clean out. Helpless he closed his eyes and prayed for someone, something to help him. Then like a miracle a gigantic silver mass bounded towards the cloaks of blackness. When teddy got a good look at it...the mass turned into a huge dog -like creature...a wolf. It pounced onto the cloaked object, heated at it with its mighty paw, and then howled loudly. Teddy closed his eyes and when he opened them the horrible cloaked thing was gone. But there a few feet away from him stood the mighty wolf. The wolf was whispy, it wasn't quite solid. It glowed brighter than the moon. It's made the chilly air go away, when this creature was near teddy, he felt warm and secure. For a while teddy just stared at the wolf. Teddy wasn't afraid of it, but maybe scared that if he moved the wolf would vanish into thin air. So he stared into the wolves eyes...which resembled his own eyes in a way.

He felt his happiness come back and he got to his feet. The wolf simply watched. Teddy had never felt like this before, he felt so secure so safe and loved next to this creature he just met. Was it even a creature...when he looked around teddy noticed he was lost. The wolf looked worriedly at teddy and then ran away. Teddy watched it...the direction the wolf ran towards was almost lighting up...it was like a path. Teddy followed it...it wasn't long before he was in the yard of a very familiar house .


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sitting on the couch...talking to Ginny about work and stuff. Ginny had just made a delicious pot pie. Harry was about to ask if Ginny wanted to maybe go on vacation to France when all of a sudden a noise interrupted him. "did you hear that Gin " he asked. "No, I didn't hear anything " she replied. Then he heard it again, it was a soft almost soothing howl coming from outside. At first harry hesitated to look, but he then peered out his window and saw a quick glimpse of a sliver animal. It was large...defiantly not Ron or hermiones Patronus, plus their Patronus didn't make that sound. He looked where the Patronus was and saw a small toddler...he then realized who it was and ran outside immediately.

"Teddy, what on earth are you doing here " said Harry scooping up the kid who was no older than 3. " I followed a wolf " he said, a big grin was on his face as he said it. Harry was thinking this through...a wolf...what on earth is going on... " really" said Harry looking at teddy seriously. "Really I swear, I was attacked by cold cloaked mean people, I couldn't call for help or anything, and then a giant silver wolf saved me and led me here. " Harry was puzzled, he didnt know what to say. " ok teddy...let's go inside and see ginny " he said. So he led the Kid inside. Just as he was about to shut the door harry saw a glimpse of silver...he looked and saw a big silver wolf. The wolf stared at Harry, it's eyes where the same as Teddy's. No tear appeared in Harry's eye, but he felt like one was gonna come. He gazed at the animal. It's silvery fur looked soft and harry felt a bit of warmth come upon him. He knew who it was, it was the same wolf who gave his life for his only son. The same wolf that acted as a father to Harry when he had no one else. Harry could tell by the wolf's eyes that he was concerned for the toddler who was waiting for Harry inside the house. Harry whispered quietly "don't worry, he will be fine...I promise ." The wolf howled and stared to run away. Harry almost couldn't do it, but he casted a Patronus too. Together the silver stag and wolf bounded into the forest and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! If you have read all of thank you so much! Please I would be soooooooo grateful if you left a review! More to come soon (well not from this story but you know, other stories) **

10 years later

May 2nd,

A knock came from Harry's door. James went to answer it. " Teddy, wanna play ?" "In a minute James" said the 13 year old. The teenager had a straight face but James could tell something was wrong. James went over to his mom "Mom, whats wrong with Teddy ?" Ginny looked at her son and said " today's a hard day for Teddy, daddy, and me." she tried to say this without getting tears in her eyes. James didn't know about what happened on May 2nd 1998, and Ginny was gonna wait till he was older to tell him. Teddy went over to hug Ginny who was crying already. Teddy wasn't crying though. Then after the silent hug he went out and found Harry sitting on the porch. He was staring up into the sky, apparently looking at something. Teddy quietly went and sat next to him. After a long moment of silence Teddy finally spoke up, " so...are we heading to hogwarts soon...for the memorial ceremony and all..." Harry took his eyes off the sky and looked at Teddy, Harry wasn't crying either. Harry pointed to the sky and said " there was a herd of thestrals passing by. " " Oh " said Teddy. Teddy knew he couldn't see them only people who have seen death could see thestrals. "So are we going" said Teddy? Harry smiled at Teddy and said "I wanna do something before we go."

Teddy looked at him, confused. "think of the happiest memory you have ever had" said Harry. It took Teddy a while to think of anything happy. When someone asks you to remember something happy on the day your parents died its kinda hard. He started to list his happiest memories in his head. When he got his laptop, when he first went to hogwarts, getting outstanding on his end of year exam, but then for some reason Teddy remembered something warm and loving...he couldn't quite remember what it was, or who it was. He just remembered being so happy. "Now after you got the memory, say expecto Patronum." Teddy focused in on that happy feeling and said the incantation.

Teddy felt his wand shake and out of the tip came a large animal. It was a wolf...it raced around Harry's yard for a bit, and then died off. Teddy looked at his godfather who had a smile on his face and a tiny tear trickling down his cheek. Harry then did the same thing Teddy did and a stag galloped around the yard as well. Harry then looked at Teddy and said "your father taught me how to do this when I was your age. " Teddy was shocked, he didn't know what to say. Teddy just stared at the ground and nodded.

" Harry, it's time to go..you will be late for your speech", said Ginny. Harry smiled at Teddy one more time and went into the house. Then Teddy remembered what made him so happy that one time, it was a wolf the same as his. Teddy knew what his father was, and now Teddy was more proud of it than ashamed. Teddy's hair suddenly turned into a shade of light brown, and a tear splashed onto his wand. "Don't cry Ted, you promised yourself you wouldn't cry this year. " "Teddy it's time to go " shouted Ginny. " Um...coming" choked Teddy. He turned to go into the house when he suddenly he turned around and casted again another wolf. The wolf made him feel loved and secure, and Teddy knew there was no need to cry. Whenever he felt alone or scared, he could summon the wolf. He would never be alone again, and he never was.


End file.
